


Clipped

by GasolineGhuleh



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Breeding, Consensual Mind Control, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Hypnosis, Long Term Relationship, Mind Control, Pet Names, Praise, prone position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasolineGhuleh/pseuds/GasolineGhuleh
Summary: Papa Emeritus the First has been your lover for years-- almost since you arrived at the Abbey. Tonight, as per your plans, he takes control of your mind and guides you in the way that he wants.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus I/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Clipped

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like something similar, my tumblr has a link to the site where this can be obtained. What do you insert into a socket, again? A plug?

Your red silken night gown shimmer in the moonlight, almost iridescent in its glow. Papa’s bed is draped in a darker shade of red, stripes of maroon interspersed with black. Hands smoothing over the soft material, you lay back on the bed and cast your eyes up to the drapes over the bed. You’ve been waiting for almost an hour now, and there’s still no sign of Papa showing. A warm breeze flutters the curtains and caresses your face, carrying with it the scent of the midnight garden. Despite yourself, your eyes slide closed as you drift off to sleep. 

“Sister? Sister, wake up.” You blink your eyes open blearily to the sight of Papa’s hand snapping his fingers in front of your face. A yawn escapes you as you stretch luxuriously, muscles shaking slightly with the tension. 

“Papa, I’m sorry. I fell asleep waiting for you. What time is it?” You push yourself up onto your elbows and cast your eyes over to him, noting that he’s already donned his pajamas-- a comfortable pair of red boxers and slippers. 

“Past midnight. I’m sorry to wake you but… we had plans.” You stifle another yawn and sit all the way up, motioning for Papa to join you on the bed. He does so, crawling towards you slowly with a soft smile on his face. 

“Mm, remind me of these plans, Papa. I’m afraid I’m having trouble remembering what we had discussed before my nice little nap.” You stretch towards him, cat-like in the arch of your back as he smiles softly. 

“If I remember correctly, we had agreed to have some fun tonight, Sister.” Papa’s hand moves to your arm, pulling you gently closer to him. “Or did you suddenly decide you don’t like the feeling of being full of me for the rest of the evening?” He’s dropped to his tone of a whisper that he knows goes straight to your cunt, and you sigh softly, eyes drifting shut as you consider the implications. Still, you had a bigger game to play.

“Maybe I want you to take control tonight, Papa. Like you did that one time, remember?” You smile slightly, walking your fingers up his arm and giggling as you do so. Papa's eyebrows fly up to his hairline as he considers the implications.

“When you say take control, are you meaning what I think you mean?” Papa only seems moderately surprised, given how many times you've requested this before. He knows of your interest in dabbling in different versions of hypnotism and mind control, and it was only a natural extension when you decided to bring it into the bedroom as well. Still, the thought of being completely under his control still makes you excited even after all these years.

You nod, twisting your lips up into a wry smile as his own eyes darken. He locks his gaze with yours and you watch as his white eye flashes slightly before feeling a fog settle over your brain in a comforting manner. A shuddering sigh leaves your lips as the fog makes its presence known in the small space at the back of your mind. Your vision swims and clouds slightly as Papa takes complete control of your faculties, allowing you to remain cognizant of what happens.

Under Papa's control, your hand reaches out to slide up his leg toying with the hemline of his boxers at his upper thigh. He sighs at your touch, his eyes fluttering closed as he guides your hand over the swell of his cock under the thin material of his boxers. He's already half hard and only gaining interest as he continues to make you move your hand over him. In the back of your mind, you can feel the sensation of the fabric on your fingers but it's muted and dull. 

“You like when I use you like this, little bird? When I clip your wings and you feel yourself fall into me?” he asks, his grip on your mind loosening just enough to allow you to nod and hum in assent. He guides your hand to the elastic band of his boxers, slipping beneath them and finally touching the soft skin of his cock, flushed to full hardness. A deep and satisfied groan comes from his chest as your thumb runs the length of his cock. 

Changing his mind quickly, he makes you pull your hand out of the waistband of his boxers and bring it to your lips. You feel your tongue dart out of your mouth to lick up some of the pre-cum that’s gathered there. Papa's hands come to your waist as he maneuvers you onto your hands and knees pressing your face down into the pillow. The small part of you that still has control shakes your ass for him, and you can hear him huff behind you. 

The bed dips as he rearranges himself behind you, pulling his boxers off and tossing them to the side of the bed. Papa’s knees come to rest carefully beside your ankles, his hands gently caressing up your back. He slides them back down to tug at your panties, the silky material clinging to your wetness slightly before letting go and sliding down your thighs. He leaves them there, twisting them to secure your legs together and assuring you that, even without the mind control, you would not be moving any time soon. 

You moan softly, a high and breathy sound, as you feel the head of his cock tapping against your ass cheek. His grip on your mind tightens and you lift your ass more, presenting your pussy to him, just as he likes. Face still buried in the pillow, you smile to yourself as you inwardly fight the mind control, dipping your ass down just as he runs his cockhead through your slick. His cock slips into you just the barest amount and he hisses, pulling back again.

“You wish to make this a struggle, my bird? Are you not clipped well enough?” he practically mocks you, and you feel his hold on your thoughts and actions strengthen again. Your muscles tremble as you continue to fight him, ultimately gasping as he doubles down and your arms give out, dropping you flat onto the bed. 

He rearranges your legs until they’re pressed together tightly, your panties still twisted between your thighs and holding them in place. Papa’s hands run up your back once more to tug at the bracelet on your wrist, tsking at you softly. You whine and, with the last remaining grasp on your own actions, shake your ass at him in defiance. Papa huffs a laugh through his nose again and brings his cock back to your pussy, dragging his cock head through your folds once more. 

“Now, you’re going to stay exactly where Papa wants you, yes? My little play thing.” He lightens the grip on your mind just enough for you to nod before clamping back down-- you feel your muscles slacken as he positions himself better on top of you. 

His cock slides slowly inside of you until he’s seated to the hilt, the smattering of pubic hair brushing against the crest of your ass. One hand grips your ass tightly as he stills inside of you for a moment, a long groan falling from his lips as you feel your pussy grip him tightly. Papa has left you enough of your faculties to allow you to moan, a small high pitched whine coming from your throat as he begins to move. Every thrust of his causes his cock head to brush against the most sensitive spot inside of you and you keen at the pleasure, desperately attempting to move your hips back into him. 

Papa slowly begins to pick up speed, the sound of his hips slapping into your ass as he thrusts echoing in his stone walled bedroom. The bed underneath you creaks as the headboard begins tap tap tapping into the wall and you smile to yourself-- it’s been a while since he’s truly lost himself in your body, and the sheer pleasure of it for both him and you cannot be overstated. 

“This body was made for me, wasn’t it, little bird? Made to be owned by me and only me… made to fit me inside of you so perfectly.” Papa loses his train of thought as you feel his cock harden more inside of you, obviously just at the edge of his climax. You take back control of your motions just enough to tighten your muscles around him, and that seems to do the trick-- with a grunt and a shuddering exhale, he buries himself inside of you and cums. 

Papa stays like that for a moment, practically motionless on top of you save for his heavy breathing and twitching cock as he comes down from his high. Finally, he pulls out of you with a slick sound and you feel him release your mind. You roll over with a sigh, drawing him into your arms and pressing loving kisses to his cheek and neck. 

“Ah, little bird.” Papa kisses the crown of your head and huffs a laugh into your hair, squeezing you tightly against him briefly. “You make me feel young again, sometimes. You are the best thing I have in this Abbey.”

“Better than your flowers, Papa?”

“Please, don’t make me choose.”


End file.
